User blog:Incisrongirl/Fruits of Mossflower
) Wildy, I apologize if this sucked, or if there are any typos or grammatical errors. I'm writing off a mobile device and doing my best. "Oh, those days of youth and splendor, when we dreamed of glorious war Vows were made to keep forever, and return back here once more Then the clouds of war, winter came, we marched away Singing songs of love and valour, off we went into the fray." The voice, soft, yet unwavering, hauntingly beautiful, seemed to encompass the young ferret without him fully realizing it. He felt the mellow sunlight, streaming over the grassy hills, painting them pale green gold. He felt the laces of sunlight dancing over the patterns of foliage, so that branchfuls of leaves lit up like shelves of tiny mirrors. He felt the rushing and popping of the streamwater nearby, yet he did not actually hear it. And he was completely unaware of anything else - except the mouse warrior who lounged before him. He must have been at least nine or ten seasons older than him - a young adult. The tapestry stories were wrong. Absolutely wrong. Martin the Warrior was no lordly creature with eyes full of wisdom. He was a young adult warriormouse - tall, sturdy and standing with casual posture, leaning upon the hilt of his sword. Johnny did not have to gaze at him from a distance - he was close up. Johnny could stare into that young, strong face, those dark eyes full, not of any illogical mixture of benevolent wisdom and youthful recklessness, but of radiant (I can't think of a good word ) and reserve. Johnny moved nearer to him. Somehow, he knew not to touch him, or he'd surely disappear. "Where have you come from, Martin? " Martin laughed. "I've been in Mossflower all this time, matey." His voice was strong, friendly and natural - not eerie and bell like. "You've been living out in Mossflower for seasons, and you never knew? " Johnny didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He focused his eyes upon the hilt of the sword - the ruby stone was a heavenly, lustrous red, with a fresh beauty about it like fruit. "I've only been living out here for two seasons." Martin sat down, his paw still on the hilt of the sword. "Your father never knew? " Johnny did not meet his eyes. "My pa was the one who told me. . . all the Redwall stories. Never believed them himself. " Or at least that was what he thought he'd said. There was no way of telling, once he had woken up. He sat upright, reclined against the tree. His eyes slowly adjusted to the bright sunlight - the light of noontide. He'd slept late. He had dreamt of Martin, that was certain. Or at least, what he thought was Martin. His father would have laughed at him, as he laughed at anyone who thought any dream of theirs was important enough to tell someone. "Turning into a seer, Johnny? " he would have said. Johnny blinked, trying to bat away the dream from his memory. After all, it wasnt strong enough to be remembered exactly. It was a jumbled, vague mesw, where he and a mouse warrior had exchanged some meaningless gibberish. The kind of mess Pa would've been amuses by. The area Johnny slept in was tiny, towered over by thick walls of protective foliage. The little sunlight he received was reflected sharply off of the leaves, but it formed a glancing slap of light when it struck the area. The spot was so well shaded, it was almost dark. Unwitting, Johnny remembered the sunlight, the blue sky and sun bathed hills that he was sure he'd felt. Hadn't he stayed roaming from darkly shaded spot to darkly shaded spot for two seasons now? It had been because he hadn't wanted to be too conspicuous. Mossflower was as pretty as a bright, green and gold serpent poised for the attack. But, today - today - who cared? The shade of the dense foliage was oppressive, like jail bars. And outside of it, birds set up a raucous and sweet clamor, and bees hummed . Johnny rose to his feet, stretching his thin body. Mossflower couldn't be so bad after all, if it yielded blue skies and golden hills like the ones he had felt in his dream. But this spot was too much. Somehow - Johnny couldn't explain why - he felt as if there would be an end to wandering before any of the feared, nameless predators beset him. Almost as if he knew something was waiting for him on the other side. (So, basically, Johnny leaves the shaded area and sets out into open Mossflower ) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction Category:Unfinished Fanfiction Category:The Bloodrudder Chronicles